


Age Difference

by Gamebird



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen, preseason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebird/pseuds/Gamebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nosy stranger watches Peter and Nathan interact, coming to the wrong conclusion. Peter is 17, Nathan is 29.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age Difference

Nathan rolled his eyes and let his expression fall to bored as the teenaged Peter walked off to the concession stand. An older woman leaned against the boardwalk railing nearby and observed, "You're really good with him."

Nathan fixed his face immediately and turned. "Oh? Yeah, thanks."

"I don't see that often. You two have a real connection." Nathan nodded with a polite, leave-me-alone smile, but she continued, "My husband never did have that with our son."

Nathan blinked, realizing what she was insinuating. "He's not my son. We're brothers!" _Do I look that old? Jesus, I'm not even thirty!_


End file.
